Blue Suits You
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/ Mason Fanfiction. Scott's attempt at romance becomes one of the most horrific nights of Mason's life...


To **Orionastro, Caz B, Greeneyes89** , I will be updating "In Scott we trust" very soon. To the UFC fans, I'll be updating "Coach Conor" I don't know how I'm going to fit Mac- Weather into that one lol!

* * *

Based on the Tumblr Brason Prompt, by / **Lozerstatus 101** and **Justbarelyfunctioning.** I replaced Brett with Scott.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

He'd planned this a month in advance. Just because he knew that Patty would dump a whole load of "Fake work" on him, when the time came. They'd been on a double date with Liam and Erica. It didn't end well when Erica started flirting with other guys. Scott had to drag Liam out of the club with Stiles sprinkling Mountain ash in all the tricky places.

"Thanks"

"Scotty that's what I do. Do you want me to come to Ice rink with you guys?" Scott's friend asked.

* * *

"It's okay" Scott nodded.

"I could grab Malia and we could go to the Hotel with you guys. A lovely Foursome we'd make huh?" Stiles laughed winking at Mason.

"Not funny, let's get Li out before he kills someone" Scott mutters.

* * *

With Liam in bed with his Playstation Four, and Stiles wrapped around Malia for the night, Both Guys went to the Ice skating rink.

"It's empty, this is soooooooo cute!" Mason said grinning as his boyfriend pulls him onto the ice.

"I wanted us to have our dinner on here, but Argent said that Ice and candles wasn't a great mix"

"Smart move" Mason said. It was embarrasing, for the human at first. He was clinging to the side boards, slipping and sliding. Bracing his thighs. Moving like his legs were made of lead. Every time he let go of the side wall. He got nervous anxious and spun out of control before landing on his ass with a thud. He'd groan as Scott picked him up every time.

* * *

"I thought I was good at this" Mason moaned.

"You're **great"** Scott smiled.

"You're an awesome liar"

"Me? Lie?" Scott asked innocently, as they skated away, hand in hand.

* * *

Mason had booked a cabin. It was just a great time for them to relax and talk about their jobs. He rarely heard about what his boyfriend did. Scott worked in accounts, while Mason slaved away at Patty's law firm. It would be great to lie on the bed and get Scott to talk about his day, his colleagues, and what he actually did for a living. Mason closes the cabin door and starts to take his jacket off.

"So, I heard that your whole post room staff are getting laid off...what's going on there?"

"Don't move" Scott purs, confusing him as he turns him to face him.

* * *

He pins Mason gently up against the cabin side, slowly kissing his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt before sliding his hands up against his boyfriend's stomach. With seconds Scott is un- zipping him. Sliding his hands around the human's dick before groping his balls. Mason's groaning, murmuring about condoms. Scott chuckles.

Mason always liked to be safe. Be protected from harm, even when it turned physical. Scott appreciated the gesture. But he knew Mason was his, that he hadn't flirted or touched or even thought about cheating. He'd be able to hear it in his voice. Feel the sun like burn of his heart beat. Smell the betrayal all over Mason's dark inviting skin.

Scott's sliding his hand along that skin, along his waist as he sinks his fangs into Mason's thigh. His boyfriend smells heavenly. The want, the drive, the rawness clogging the air like smoke. It turns Scott on when he feels Mason's hand around his head. He didn't even do that when he got a great blow.

* * *

With one arm around Mason's he uses the other arm to pull down his grey corduroys. He's touching himself softly still biting until Mason whispers something.

" _Mazel tov"_

Scott gradually pulls away. "When did you become Jewish?"

* * *

"I said "GET OFF Scott!" Mason shouts holding his bleeding leg and running to the bathroom.

Mason's quick. Almost too quick. By the time Scott gets to the bathroom the door is locked.

"Babe, are you okay?"

* * *

"You went way too deep"

"No-one's ever complained before...Open up" Scott asks.

"Go away"

* * *

Surprised by the sudden change to the evening Scott backs away from the door disappointed. He doesn't know what to say. He does. He worries that it will sound fake, but he'll kick himself if he doesn't say it.

"Sorry"

"Are you really? Is that why you brought me here?" Mason questioned,

"Huh?...What do you mean?" Scott asks.

* * *

Mason replies by opening the door. Scott opens his mouth, but Mason points to his leg. The bloody wound. The Alpha's fang marks are gone. The finger that his boyfriend his pointing with is primal and sharp..."

"Is that...give me your hand"

"Go and fuck yourself. You planned this didn't you? I should have listened to Brett...You really are a piece of shit!" Mason stated.

Scott's surprised at the venom, hoping to see something different, calmer, softer in Mason's warm brown eyes, but he gets blind-sided by the wild flame of bright blue...

* * *

"Blue?...I'll get you to Deaton" Scott said reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" Mason said grabbing his jacket and making sure that he had his valuables.

"This wasn't some perverted evil plan to make you pack! Human or not you were always going to be..." Scott pleads.

* * *

"Save it for your next fuck! Sorry, boyfriend. Sorry, I mean **Victim**. If you've turned me into you, I'll never forgive you McCall!" Mason yells rushing out of the cabin in a blur.

Hes' not stupid, Scott knows he's on his way to his Beta friend and Beta. The alpha gets out his phone and calls a sleepy Stiles.

"Hey my Four legged friend!" Stiles shouts. Scott can hear Malia groan.

* * *

"Hey err...tonight didn't go...super well"

"Shit! Little Masie is pregnant! I thought I gave you kids protection?" Stiles smirked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. There's blood on the carpet. I literally went too far and I think I've lost him for good"

* * *

"I'm running over to you loose and free, Commando Style, don't judge me"

"I'll text you the Cabin directions" Scott said.

"Scotty I've already got them. I'm a professional BFF remember?" Stiles said as Scott ended the call.


End file.
